


Ya-Oh-I! Zexal

by Anonymous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuing saga of two yaoi-loving duelists, Yuma and Astral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. OTPs

  
  
Yo Astral!

  
Wut?

  
What's your favorite yaoi ship?

  
Um

  
I like Ash x Gary.

  
I like ummm....... Yuma........

  
ME? RLY? ME X WHO?

  
Yuma x...............

  
TELL ME TELL ME!

  
Yuma x Tonma

  
WTF  



	2. Favorite Part

  
  
I really like the kissing parts in these yaoi comics.

  
That's cool.

  
What about you? What parts do you enjoy most?

  
  



	3. Observation

  
  
.............................................................................  
_starestare_

  
Yo Astral! What's so interesting about my dick?

  
Observation: Yuma is an uke.

  
...................................

  
...................................  



	4. OldTP?

  
Yuma?

  
Wut?

  
My research and general observation has led me to the conclusion that Ash x Gary is old.

  
................

  
Why don't we look for something new? Maybe Ash x Trip content?


	5. Sharing is Caring

  
  
Hey Shark, school is boring today, huh? Want to borrow a book?

  
.................................

  
It's great, brand new. All about love between rivals.

  
........................................................

  
K I guess not well bai.

  
............................................................................................................................................  



	6. jossed

  
  
_sobsob_

  
Yuma, what's wrong?

  
narusasu is not canon in tehend.....................

  
o

  
_sobsob_

  
So as I thought, it's sasunaru.

  
  



	7. Zexal

  
  
Um, _hypothetically_ , if someone were to make yaoi with Zexal, would it technically be a threesome?

|  |   
---|---|---  
| Yes.  | No.   
  
  
..........................................................................................................................  



	8. Fanservice

  
Time for fanservice.  


  
Nice! You guys kiss!

  
.................................

  
Make it hot!

  
We're brothers.

  
Sweet! Yaoi incest is wincest!

  
.................................................................................................................................


	9. what what

  


  
What what in the butt?

  
  



	10. Yuma x Tonma

  
  
Here it is, my OTP. Yuma x Tonma.

  
Wut. Neither of them are me.

  
O.

  
That's just a ripoff of me.

  
O.

  
Sux huh?

  
No.

  
..........................

  
I like it.  



	11. Shotas

  
  
Hey Dad, last I checked you were a grown ass man. So why are you some brat now?

  
Shotas are hotter.

  
..............................................................................................................................................................................................  



End file.
